The Life of Lily
by doeshogwartshavewifi
Summary: Summary for this story is in the first chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! My name is doeshogwartshavewifi (obviously that's not my actual name haha) and this is my first fanfic! I am going to be releasing these a chapter at a time. Please excuse all the fangirl fluff J if you have any future requests, please let me know and also tell me what you think by writing a review down below. Thanks!

Chapter One

Lily walked down the corridor. She was almost late for potions, her favourite class, especially since it was her best friend Severus Snape's too. She walked at a brisk pace, and turned a sharp corner, knocking into a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Hey, slow down there! What's the rush, beautiful?"

Lily's eyes could've looked at her brain if she lifted them any higher. The boy she had knocked into was none other than James Potter, rated 2nd hottest boy in the school (that is, in her other best friend Marlene McKinnon's eyes) and Severus' arch-rival.

"Out of the way, Potter! I need to get to potions!" she fumed. She pushed past him forcefully and stalked off down the corridor.

Lily watched carefully as Severus sprinkled in some lavender.

"That's enough, Sev!" Severus smiled up at her.

"Doesn't it say to put in four sprigs?"

"No, look it says here – oh yes, you're right."

She looked at the pair next to them. James Potter and his best mate Sirius Black were scratching their heads at the potions book, finally subjecting to grabbing anything and plopping it in the brown slime bubbling in their cauldron.

"How many drops of flobberworm mucus did you just put in, Sev?"

"Two."

"Don't lie to me, Sev.."

"Fine. Three."

"SEV!"

"C'mon, Lils, I'm positive it'll work!"

"I guess we could try... but it's your fault if we get a T," said Lily, rather sulkily.

Once potions was over (they ended up getting an O for Outstanding), Lily headed to the common room. Her lessons were over (thank god) and she just wanted to hang out with Marlene, Emmeline and Alice, her three girl-besties.

"Care to join us?" came Marlene's voice from the chairs next to the fire as Lily walked through the door.

"I'd be honoured," smirked Lily, and sat down in the chair next to Alice.

"So. What brilliant ideas have we got to finally get James Potter to fall in love with me?" grinned Emmeline. All the other girls rolled their eyes. Lily clocked this immediately and a grin spread across her face.

"You can't really roll your eyes, Marl, you're OBSESSED with Sirius Black," smirkd Lily.

"I am NOT! Just because I have ONE poster behind the bed of him, does NOT mean I'm _obsessed._ "

The girls all laughed, especially Lily. She loved being here with her friends. But a familiar feeling crawled over her, like something was eating away at her insides. What she would give for Tuny to be here, in the chair next to them, laughing with them, her friend once again...

"I'm tired," Lily lied. "I'm going to bed."

"Mmkay, see you tomorrow Lils," smiled Emmeline.

"Night!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Just wanted to say that this fanfic will eventually turn into both Wolfstar/Sirilu (Remus x Sirius) and Jily (James x Lily) so if you don't ship one of those, ya might wanna leave.

ENJOY!

-doeshogwartshavewifi x

Chapter 2

Lily woke up to whispers a couple of beds away. She sleepily looked at her watch. 3:02 am. A lot of people would turn over and go back to sleep, but not Lily. She knew those voices.

Lily clambered on the bed where she had heard voices. She lay down on it and began breathing slowly, trying her hardest not to sound like herself. Then, when you would least expect it, Lily threw the covers back. Alice, Emmeline and Marlene's petrified faces immediately softened.

"Lils! You scared us half to death!" hissed Alice.

"That was kinda the point."

Alice hit her with a pillow.

 ** _3 HOURS LATER_**

Lily groaned as she turned over and smacked her alarm clock.

"Rise and shine, girls."

The third year Gryffindor girls clambered out of their respective beds and began putting on their neatly ironed robes.

"What've we got first?" Marlene questioned, although she didn't really want to know the answer.

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs," replied Emily, a shy half-blood girl who had joined in the second year.

"That's not too bad," beamed Alice.

"I guess," Marlene muttered.

The four arrived in Herbology a good few minuted before James and Sirius walked in with their other two friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Professor Slughorn tottered in not long after them.

"Good morning, class. Today, we are going to study the properties of a Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Now, the Mimbulus- boys, if you don't mind, I'm trying to teach a lesson."

He was – as you probably guessed – talking to James and Sirius, who had been chatting animatedly in the back row until then.

"Sorry, professor," they grinned. Professor Slughorn smiled back at them. Lily, however, glared at them. How could they be such arrogant bullies and idiots but still win the hearts of EVERY SINGLE PROFESSOR? Well, whatever personality equivalent of amortentia he pulled on her, she was certain it wouldn't work.


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooo!

I hope you are enjoying the series so far! I am hoping to do a hell of a lot of these, so be prepared for a long read if it says complete in the title haha.

Pretty much all of you remaining ship Wolfstar because of my warning in the last chapter, so you might wanna check out Sirilu on DeviantArt. I was not paid to say this nor do they know I have, they're just a cool account.

Also, a quick disclaimer I forgot to mention: I do not by any means own these characters, apart from that chick Emily, I made her up lol. The rest belong to the beautiful Joanne Rowling, my idol for life.

Enjoy!

-doeshogwartshavewifi

Chapter Three

It was a Saturday, and Lily was strolling around the lake with Severus. She had just walked past James and his friends, which meant she was naturally in a bad mood. Severus sat down underneath a tree and pulled out some books. Lily followed suit. But, soon, Lily found she couldn't concentrate. Obnoxious laughter from nearby was distracting her. She looked up and saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walking in her direction. She quickly looked back down at her book, blushing. Why did the annoying boys have to be so damn good-looking?

The boys took shade under a nearby tree. It truly was a sweltering day. Some students were even paddling in the lake. But all good study sessions must come to an end...

"HEY! SNIVELLUS! WHATCHA READIN'? HOW TO MAKE YOUR HAIR EXTRA GREASY?" yelled James. The other boys laughed.

"It's none of your damn business what I'm reading," retorted Severus.

"Awww, is wittle baby Snivellus embawassed?"

Lily slammed her book shut and turned to face James.

"Leave Severus alone! He never did anything to you!" she yelled.

James laughed. "You poor naive girl. Poor, hot, naive girl," he smirked.

Lily flared up at this.

"I SAID, LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Nope."

Lily was blasted to the side. Suddenly, Severus was dangling upside-down by his ankles.

Lily dashed in front of him. James smiled and let him down.

"Alright, I'll let you off, but only because it happens to be Lily who rushed to your defense.

"My defense?" he scoffed. "I don't need a mud-blood like her to defend me!"

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes.

"If that's how you feel, I won't help you next time!"

"Wait- no- Lily- I..."

"You're too late," grinned James.

"Hey Evans!" he yelled after her. "Now you know he's a tool, wanna go out sometime?"

"Just because I've realized Severus is one too, I haven't changed my opinion on you being an arrogant bullying git!" she yelled back and ran into the common room, where she sat next to her friends and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Wanted to say I'm going to be rating this a T, as it contains infrequent mild swearing. Also, because I'm an indecisive bitch, I'm going to be switching up who's point of view I'm writing in. Let me know what you think of this idea in the form of a review. I'm also going to try to write in 1st person sometimes. Today:

1st person James Potter. (let me know who to focus on next!)

I woke up around half eight on Saturday. I always find that I never want to get up on weekdays, but when I can have a lie-in, I wake up super early. I decided to get into some jeans and walk down to the lake, but I wouldn't think of going without my best mates. Remus and I were the only ones awake, so I woke up Sirius and Remus woke up Peter.

"Padfoot!" I hissed, shaking him violently. "Get up!"

"Get out, mum..." groaned Sirius quietly.

"SIRIUS!"

He snapped awake.

"What IS it, James!?"

"Nothing. Just going to the lake."

"I hate you," retorted Sirius, but he was grinning widely.

The first thing that drew my attention as I walked through the grand Hogwarts door was Lily Evans, the hands-down hottest girl I've ever laid my eyes on. She had thrown on some leggings and a black figure-hugging short top, paired with some black heeled boots and maroon matte lipstick.

"Staring at Lily Potter, are we?" grinned Sirius cheekily.

"Shut the hell up, Padfoot, before I punch you in your damn smug jaw," I snapped.

"Okaay, damnnnn," replied Sirius, his hands up in mock surrender.

We grinned at each other.

I jogged down to the edge of the lake, close to where Lily and her entourage were comforting her. She looked over to me. I winked at her. I could tell I'd pissed her off now.

"James Potter, you – you ASSHOLE! This is ALL your fault!" she choked.

"You're hot when you're angry, Evans," I smirked.

"Argh! Girls, C'mon, we're leaving!"

"See ya later then, sugar!"

I thought I heard a 'shut your damn mouth, Potter' but I wasn't sure.


End file.
